1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a percussion instrument, and in particular, a multi-percussive hand drum.
2. Description of the Related Art
In small venues, a drummer may not be able to play due to the lack of space for a full-sized drum set. The lack of percussion can create a void in the musical experience of the performance as well as for the audience. The fullest percussive potential has not yet been achieved by artists, as there are many sounds and textures that are not yet available for convenient musical use. Accordingly, an effective and versatile solution is desired.